Días descafeinados
by Francis Lirios
Summary: Una relación cualquiera entre un oficinista inglés y un bohemio francés, todo desde la perspectiva de los colores. Una promesa que llevaría al protagonista hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso hasta el mismo Averno si fuera preciso. Romance y drama entre hombres, relaciones sexuales explícticas y posible lenguaje obsceno. FrUK/UKFr AU. Varios capítulos.
1. Introducción

Era uno de esos días descafeinados, tranquilos. Que raro resultaba encontrar en el mundo actual y vibrante ese alivio, esa tranquilidad, pero así era. Tal y como solía ser la vida antes de la llegada del estrés, el mundo financiero, las guerras mundiales, las sustancias, tiempos más simples y de barro. Arthur se estiró en su silla mientras sostenía entre sus dedos una copia de un informe que tenía que presentar al día siguiente. Se lo sabía de memoria, incluso lo había reescrito un par de veces, y ahora que estaba satisfecho con el resultado se encontraba ocioso, muerto. Ya no había nada más que hacer en aquel estrecho cubículo gris. No había más trabajo para él, nada con lo que ocupar el resto del día, así que se levantó del duro asiento y se dirigió con lentitud al exterior del edificio. Echaba de menos el aire del exterior, no el que provenía de los ventiladores del rascacielos. Quería llenar sus pulmones de aquel sucio aire de ciudad, que por lo menos le hacía sentirse más humano que el que la empresa proveía. Presionó el botón en el ascensor, y poco después se encontraba en la acera. Una pausa, había dicho como excusa. Y el jefe le hubo que dar permiso, porque al fin y al cabo el inglés era el trabajador modelo, el favorito del jefe. No tenía planeado esa situación, simplemente había surgido, y tal y como estaban las cosas, prefería ese lugar a estar desempleado.

Arthur se sentó en un banco del parque más cercano, de madera estropeada por el uso de los años, pero igual de firme que el primer día. Ante sus ojos, rascacielos y oficinas se alzaban gloriosos contra el cielo gris del mediodía, desafiantes, como gigantes invencibles, imbatibles. De pronto, una dulce melodía se impuso al ruido de los coches y al de las obras, como luchando contra el ruidoso e insípido mundo al que Arthur ya se había acostumbrado. Bien entonces. Era sólo un sonido como otro cualquiera, quizás armonioso, pero nada que no pudiera conseguirse al comprar un disco, escuchar la radio, ir a un concierto o bajar música de Internet. Quizás incluso al ir al teatro, algún día. Su madre decía que era un sitio mágico, pero para Arthur no era nada de eso. A pesar de eso, escuchó la música.

Provenía el sonido de una ventana que daba a la calle, de un primer piso, con un pequeño balcón de barrotes metálicos pintados de azul aguamarina. Cintas de colores vivos estaban atadas a las barras, ondeando en el viento, como desafiando la ley gris, y una lámpara de papel las acompañaba, danzando suavemente en la corriente como una bailarina de algún país oriental. Arthur se encontró mirando a aquel balcón, aunque no podía ver el interior de la casa porque unas cortinas vaporosas pero translúcidas de color melocotón cubrían la vista. Lo cierto es que para Arthur el azul aguamarina no era tal, sino solo azul, y el color melocotón no dejaba de ser naranja, porque el inglés tenía esa visión simplista del mundo, y tampoco la iba a cambiar a estas alturas. Pero para el estrafalario dueño de la vivienda eran los colores más bellos del mundo, y nadie le haría jamás cambiar de opinión. Kirkland miró a su alrededor; aquella era la única casa que poseía algo de color, frente al resto. Iba a levantarse para volver a la oficina, ya que aquello era perder un tiempo valioso que no recuperaría jamás, cuando la música paró de golpe, volviendo a sumir la zona en un ruido urbano, sucio. Arthur miró de nuevo el balcón antes de encoger los hombros y empezar a caminar, pero no pudo continuar cuando un amplio grupo de gente apareció en dirección contraria, quizás a las rebajas de un local que acababa de abrir. Resignado, se sentó de nuevo en el banco y les dejó pasar. Tampoco tenía tantas ganas de volver a esa jaula de papeles.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta de madera de aquel edificio se abrió y por ella salió un arcángel de belleza no humana y cabellos dorados, igual que los que había visto Arthur de pequeño en una catedral que visitó con el colegio un día de abril llorón. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la visión que tenía ante sí vislumbró un par de zafiros haciendo el amor con lapislázulis y amatistas, en una unión de colores y luz tan extraña como inusual, llena de color y de mar. En ese momento se creyó morir de belleza ajena, y en ese medio minuto en el que el oxígeno no llegó a sus pulmones, así lo tuvo claro. Pero cuando el extraño se alejó e introduzco su delgado cuerpo en una callejuela estrecha y vieja en dirección contraria a donde Arthur estaba, el oficinista resucitó de su orgasmo visual. Qué clase de criatura de este mundo era capaz de albergar tanta elegancia y perfección, se preguntó, pero nadie respondió a su cuestión, y ésta murió al instante junto con los suspiros lastimeros del joven.

Antes de volver al monstruo de hierro y metal, se prometió a sí mismo descubrir la identidad de aquel hombre, y una vez tenerle entre sus brazos, beber su esencia hasta la locura misma, incluso más allá. Y no fallaría a su palabra.


	2. Capítulo 1

Al día siguiente Arthur se dirigió de nuevo a su trabajo, aún con aquella imagen angelical grabada en cada fibra de su ser, y después de una noche de sueños absurdos y extraños. Una vez se hubo sentado en su mesa, depositó todos los papeles que necesitaba en diferentes lugares de la misma, para tenerlos a mano más tarde. Aún era muy temprano, y el inglés se limitó a estirarse en la silla, somnoliento, y a contemplar a la heterogénea masa gris de trabajadores que como él, también empezaban su jornada laboral. Poco a poco todos los puestos se ocuparon, y el sonido del aire acondicionado y el de las teclas de los ordenadores invadieron el lugar, creando una odiosa y monótona música artificial, sin vida. No había color por ningún lado, no se oía otra música que no fuera esa, ni siquiera se escuchaban susurros en aquella amplia planta de rascacielos. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera las plantas de plástico inspiraban algo de vida o armonía, si no que eran básicamente otro elemento más, como una mesa o una impresora.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, tan lentamente que resultaba desesperante. Arthur ya se había acostumbrado a esta rutina, pero aun así le costaba aceptar que el resto de su vida sería así, eso si no lo despedían.

A la hora del mediodía, cuando se tomó el descanso el día anterior, se permitió salir de aquel lugar y buscar un sitio más tranquilo. Mentiría si dijera que no albergaba esperanzas de volver a ver a aquel extraño y estrafalario hombre de mirada de poeta. Sus mundos, sus realidades, parecían demasiado contrarias como para encajar de alguna forma entre sí, pero Arthur quiso seguir pensando que había esperanzas para él. Estaba cansado de tener que elegir entre la soledad o el falso amor de alguna persona extraña a cambio de unos cuantos papeles por unas horas. Arthur quería algo real, aunque eso sonara ridículo en su cabeza. Quería tener alguien solo para sí mismo, por una vez.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, en busca del otro hombre. Hoy no había música, y la ventana estaba cerrada a cal y canto, sin dar muestras de vida en su interior. El hombre dejó de observar rápidamente. En el fondo sabía que pasaría eso, aunque hubiera preferido equivocarse a que se confirmaran sus sospechas. Durante los diez minutos siguientes permaneció en aquel parque, viendo a la gente pasar, caminar de un lado al otro, a veces corriendo y otras paseando.

Y cuando se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse y a continuar su vida, como si aquel encuentro nunca hubiera tenido lugar, apareció él caminando en su dirección. Los latidos del corazón gris de Arthur se aceleraron, anticipándose al futuro, y sus músculos se congelaron, negándose a cooperar. La figura se seguía acercando lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, y el isleño sentía que su corazón le daba un vuelco cuanto más cerca estaban el uno del otro.

El rostro del hombre de ojos zafiro era delgado, con una barbilla suave pero firme, cubierta ligeramente por una corta barba rubia. Sus pómulos eran ligeramente altos, y recibían caricias con cada pestañeo de largas pestañas curvas y rubias que rodeaban cada ojo. La nariz era recta y las fosas nasales estrechas y delicadas. Pero los labios eran algo aún más distinto de lo común. Acolchados, un poco gruesos pero no demasiado, de aire femenino y con un tinte rosa que Arthur sólo sabía definir como perfecto y afeminado. La piel carecía de imperfecciones visibles, y tenía un suave color dorado, a diferencia de la palidez del inglés.

Por último, el pelo brillante caía desde la raíz en bucles suaves hasta los hombros, y cada mechón parecía danzar cada vez que el aire los acariciaba, al igual que pasaba con los adornos del balcón. Cuando Arthur no pudo soportar más la presión, el hombre joven de pelo largo pasó de largo, caminando en dirección a aquella casa con un paso elegante y firme, que hizo a Arthur sentirse como un perfecto gilipollas, por quedarse de pie aguantando la respiración mientras el otro pasaba ante sus ojos.

Sintió el impulso de seguirle y decirle algo, pero tuvo la certeza de que no saldrían palabras de su boca, y para evitarse un mayor bochorno, decidió volver al trabajo, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al balcón. Jamás conseguiría estar con alguien así, era inútil pensar lo contrario y toda esperanza resultaba vana, él lo sabía. Pero a pesar de ello era incapaz de borrar a esa persona de su mente para siempre.

De vuelta a la oficina, el color gris le envolvió de nuevo. Ya no existía el verde de los árboles del parque o el turquesa de la camisa del hombre, ni el oro de su pelo, como tampoco existían otros colores más suaves, más discretos, como el castaño de la corteza de los árboles o el rosa suave de los adoquines. Arthur continuó su trabajo hasta que dio la hora de salir.

Tiempo después, en su casa, se preparó una taza de té negro, una cena chamuscada pero comestible, y una película porno barata, con la esperanza de añadir algo más a su vida. Pero el hombre de ojos azules seguía negándose a dejar su mente en paz, incluso con el sonido de gemidos falsos de fondo. Cabreado, el inglés lanzó la taza contra la pared, una niñería que lamentó enseguida, porque era su taza favorita. Apagó la televisión de golpe con el mando y tras limpiar el plato de la cena y recoger los pedazos de la taza, se metió en la cama y hundió su cara en la almohada.

_Era un espacio muy grande y cerrado, con grandes ventanales desde el techo hasta el suelo de vidrio verde. Las paredes eran de piedra caliza, sostenidas por columnas altas como gigantes con numerosos arcos que mantenían el techo. Arthur caminó por el lugar, sin saber muy bien que esperar, y poco después los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos, creando una lluvia verde sobre el hombre, que se limitó a observar la escena en silencio. Y con un pestañeo, el edificio desapareció con otra explosión de piedra y tierra, envolviendo al isleño en un huracán de roca. Todo ello dejó ver el lugar donde hasta entonces había estado ubicado. Era un prado verde, con un cielo azul sin nubes, unos pocos árboles de hojas verdes y un suelo cubierto de pequeñas flores blancas, en el que Arthur no había estado en su vida. _

_Sus pies se deslizaron por el mar mullido de flores hasta una pequeña figura humana sentada bajo un árbol. No podía ver bien de quién se trataba, pero con cada paso su respiración se aceleró, y poco a poco empezó a sentir que el suelo estaba más cerca de él, como si se lo fuera tragando una boca gigante justo debajo de sus pies. Sus manos encogieron y engordaron ligeramente, dando lugar a deditos regordetes y pequeños, con huesos como de pajarito. Sus piernas ya no eran ni la mitad de lo que habían sido, y sus muslitos se rozaban suavemente a cada movimiento, ahora ligeramente cubiertos por un estómago redondito, cubierto por una camisa y unos pantalones verdes de proporciones pequeñas. _

_Al poco llegó hasta la figura, que tenía prácticamente su misma estatura, quizás le superaba en unos centímetros, y le dio un golpecito suave en el hombro, de pronto sintiéndose tímido. Justo cuando la figura giró su cabecita en dirección a Arthur, el sueño empezó a desvanecerse, junto con las flores, los árboles, el cielo, y todo lo que les rodeaba._

Arthur despertó cubierto en sudor, y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Recostado en la cama, miró al techo y se concedió unos segundos para volver a la realidad. Que sueño más absurdo, se dijo. No tenía nada de sentido, ni pies ni cabeza, pero de alguna forma le había causado un impacto. Gruñó un par de veces al despertador cuando éste sonó segundos después. Iba a ser un día muy largo. O quizás uno muy bueno. Después del sueño tan absurdo y del ridículo del día interior, tenía claro que aquella persona no iba a abandonar su cabeza fácilmente. Y es que el niño sentado a los pies del árbol tenía los mismos ojos que él. Había detalles más o menos borrosos, pero ese permanecía claro y nítido en su mente. Quizás hubiera llegado la hora de actuar. Le diría cualquier estupidez a ese idiota, y se quedaría a gusto por fin. Si fuera más lanzado quizás podría sugerirle pasar una noche de sexo, pero eso se vería según se desarrollara la conversación. Y es que ya pensaba en conversar con él, quizás tomar una taza de té con su persona en una tetería no muy lejos del parque, que Arthur conocía muy bien. Pero que pagara el otro, que para algo había sido Arthur el que lo había ofrecido. Bueno, al menos en su mente, aún quedaba llevarlo a cabo. ¿De verdad estaba tan desesperado como para mendigar sexo a gente que el bien sabía jamás le darían ni una pequeña muestra de cariño? Tenía que estar loco.

El día transcurrió con normalidad. La reunión la llevó a cabo el día anterior por la tarde, así que de nuevo se había quedado sin trabajo pendiente. Después de navegar por Internet durante un tiempo, se dejó vencer por sus ganas de llevar a cabo su plan estúpido y fue a comprar un ramo de rosas, sonriendo como un adolescente en su primera cita, sólo que ésta ni siquiera era una cita, y no tenía ni idea de si vería hoy al sujeto.

Caminó de un lugar a otro en el parque, mirando la puerta del edificio de pisos con aprensión, rogando a quien fuera que de una vez se presentara el motivo de sus desvelos y de sus sueños absurdos e infantiloides. Quince minutos después, salió dicha persona por la puerta. Arthur caminó hacia él intentando aparentar algo que desde luego no era, pero no por ello se dio por vencido, y tras seguirle media calle con el ramo en la mano, alzó la voz.

–Disculpa –dijo en voz quizás demasiado alta, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiarlo-. Esto es para ti.

Y dicho esto, extendió el ramo en dirección a la espalda del otro, que había detenido sus pasos y girado la cabeza, para observar al extraño que le acababa de ofrecer unas flores.

–Ah, gracias, muy amable. ¿A qué debo este honor, Monsieur…? –respondió con una sonrisa suave y cálida, pero alerta.

Arthur dejó caer su brazo, sintiendo que su interior ardía de pura vergüenza. Un hombre adulto como él, ofreciendo un triste ramo de flores a otro hombre, como si no hubiera superado la etapa de adolescencia hacía bastante tiempo ya.

Furioso consigo mismo, agarró el ramo con fuerza y se lo lanzó a la cara al francoparlante. Tenía que ser francés, por supuesto. Y encima le había comprado un ramo de flores, y pensaba invitarle a algo. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de él.


	3. Capítulo 2

Antes de nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews, ¡me alegra ver que a alguien le gusta! (espero no decepcionaros). Intentaré hacer la historia más interesante cuanto antes, muchas gracias por el apoyo. ¡Besos!

PD: Os recomiendo escuchar esta canción, fue la que me inspiró para escribir este capítulo, y la tenéis en YouTube: Second - Conocerte

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al parque, una mano le agarró del brazo y le impidió dar un paso más. Era él, era realmente él. Algunos pétalos se habían posado en su pelo y en su ropa, pero seguía siendo jodidamente perfecto. Arthur cogió aire e hizo amago de soltarse del agarre, sin muchas ganas realmente.

-Déjame en paz, rana. Es obvio que he cometido un error contigo –escupió en su cara con voz amarga, quizás más molesto consigo mismo por haberse comportado de manera tan idiota-. Quería ser amable contigo, pero te has burlado de mí. No tengo nada más que decirte.

-¡Espera! Yo sólo quería saber tu nombre… -¿por qué serían sus ojos tan azules?- y lo siento si te ha molestado, chéri. ¿Me perdonas?

¿Quién se creía que era esa rana estúpida? Arthur frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, mientras observaba al francés con falsa indiferencia. Al final optó por volver a hablar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, te perdono. Soy Arthur Kirkland, pero eso tampoco te importa. Me debes el dinero del ramo de rosas, no han sido precisamente baratas.

-¿Pardon? Creía que era un regalo de admirador, ¿es que no lo es? –murmuró suavemente, un poco confuso por la actitud del otro. No era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo por la simple razón de ser bello, y precisamente por ello sabía que aquellas palabras no eran propias de alguien que te admira. Que hombre más extraño, pensó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es… es un detalle… una burla hacia ti por ser tan afeminado y…. y francés! Parece mentira, ni siquiera en el Nuevo Continente me libro de la molesta presencia de las ranas –gruñó Arthur, sin resultar del todo convincente, pero tenía que intentarlo. El otro había despertado su interés de una forma particular, extraña, y para Arthur era como si aquellos alargados y finos dedos se hubieran introducido en su pecho y arrancado su podrido corazón de cuajo, sin miramiento alguno.

Francis le miró en silencio, observando al isleño con una mirada curiosa que sin embargo no parecía decir mucho sobre sus pensamientos, al contrario. Cogió con cuidado un pétalo depositado sobre sus hombros y sonrió a la vez que se lo tendía a Arthur.

-Así que te gusto –canturreó feliz, adivinando los pensamientos del otro-. Podrías decírmelo sin más en vez de montar esta escena, mon amour. Inglés tenías que ser, como no, os reprimís tanto con vuestros sentimientos que cualquiera diría que no sois de este planeta..

-¡Tú a mí no me gustas, pedazo de rana idiota barbuda! ¡Ya te he dicho que este ramo era para ti, pero si no lo quieres, dámelo de nuevo, a diferencia de ti tengo mucha gente que apreciaría mi presencia y mis regalos. –dijo en un tono más suave, intentando darse aires de superioridad, porque joder, no iba a ser menos que aquella rana estúpida. Ahora que veía al francés de cerca, se percataba de que no era tan jodidamente perfecto. Sus ojos eran demasiado azules, su boca demasiado grande y extraña y su piel desagradablemente opaca, sin un solo brillo poco atractivo.

Rechazó el pétalo de la forma más bruta que se le ocurrió, es decir, a base de dar manotazos con fuerza a la mano que lo sostenía, pero al poco se arrepintió, y cuando pensaba elaborar una media disculpa forzosa por no comportarse como un caballero, recibió un golpe en el hombro que le dejó atontado por unos segundos. El hombre, cuyo nombre aún desconocía, tenía el puño aún en posición, mirándole con desafío directamente a sus ojos verdes. Maldita sea. La brisa seguía corriendo entre ellos, haciendo el pelo del francés bailar de un lugar a otro, y su ropa de colores crear ondas suaves alrededor de su cuerpo estilizado.

-Yo… bueno. Te perdono por ese golpe… si me invitas a un té chino en la tetería de ahí enfrente. ¡Y pagas tú! –exclamó acelerado, mientras observaba con deleite como el otro dejaba caer la mano, arrepentido al parecer de haber perdido los estribos de aquella manera-.

-D'accord… quiero decir, de acuerdo… ¿pero no tienes que volver al trabajo, chéri? -pronunció con una sonrisa suave, señalando al traje del otro y a su corbata de gusto dudable.

-¡No me llames así! Y… bueno… tampoco tengo trabajo que hacer, al fin y al cabo… tú supongo que tampoco, pareces uno de esos vagos que viven de… de nada, realmente –no quería hablarle así, pero aún estaba dolido por el golpe de antes, no físicamente. Se había olvidado quizás de que tenía delante a otro hombre, alguien a quien también le podía molestar que fueran bruto con él, como lo había sido Arthur en esta ocasión.

-Si estás aquí, eso es porque tú también eres un vago, mon ange –lanzó al otro sin perder la sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa de dientes blancos que parecía más de anuncio de pasta de dientes que de alguien normal de la calle-. ¿Nos vamos ya?

Reprimiendo las ganas de abofetearle, marcharse y regresar a su mundo rutinario sin sobresaltos, asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado en silencio, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar junto a aquel extraño espécimen.

Al llegar a la tetería escogieron una mesa en el interior, un poco lejos del resto de clientes para estar más tranquilos. A Arthur ya se le había pasado el bochorno inicial y poco a poco descubrió que aquel hombre era de alguna forma interesante, no sólo por su aspecto sino por sus palabras y la forma de emplearlas. Al cabo de un rato llegó a la conclusión de que era una persona inteligente (no tanto como él mismo, por supuesto) pero por lo menos no era como aquel americano gritón que parecía empeñado con demostrar lo poco que sabía del mundo a cada momento.

Francis Bonnefoy, o el francés, era como un imán. Atraía miradas fuera donde fuera, tenía algo indescriptible que ni siquiera el oficinista era capaz de catalogar. No era de complexión muscular, al igual que Arthur, ni muy alto, como Arthur, pero había algo en la forma que sostenía la taza de té, la forma en que miraba, la mirada con la que analizaba el lugar que lo rodeaba, esa maldita sonrisa. Al poco Arthur se encontraba ya absorbido en la conversación, nadando en los lagos de zafiro líquido del francés, embriagado por el perfume de rosas que le envolvía de forma permanente. Tenía que admitir que aquel cambio de rutina no había sido tan malo, a pesar de los pequeños piques entre ellos y de las burlas ocasionales entre ellos. Francis poseía algo que Arthur ansiaba y codiciaba con cada célula de su piel; esa vida, ese arcoíris, esa sonrisa suave. Al contrario que Arthur, parecía empeñado por sacarle el lado bueno a casi todas las cosas. Donde Arthur veía una calle muerta y llena de basura, Francis veía una puerta antigua con un pomo bonito o unas rejas de ventana fuera de lo común.

Francis era pintor, y como buen pintor se fijaba en todos los detalles con especial atención. Creía fuertemente en el amor y el destino, albergaba esperanza por un mundo mejor y soñaba con dar la vuelta al mundo, para así encontrar más cosas que pintar. Para Arthur esto era una soberana gilipollez. Quién malgastaría parte de su vida viajando de aquí para allá, pintando cuadros de los que luego ni siquiera sacaría un beneficio económico, porque como ya le había repetido Francis varias veces, una vez que encontrara un piso más grande y asequible los colgaría todos en las paredes, para así poder verlos de anciano. En la cabeza del inglés no entraba como una persona podía vivir de una forma tan absurda, sin pensar en encontrar un trabajo de verdad y cotizar, para así tener una buena jubilación y poder malgastarla en las tonterías que le gustaba. Francis era una persona extraña a los ojos de Arthur, pero para Francis, el inglés era aún más extraño. Como le podía gustar tener una vida tan aburrida, tan gris, llena de nada, siguiendo el mismo esquema todos los días. Sin sobresaltos, sin sorpresas, sin escapadas a algún lugar bonito, sin fijarse en la belleza del mundo, que les acunaba entre sus brazos maternales.

Quizás para Arthur toda la belleza del mundo se resumía en Francis. Cierto filósofo antiguo solía decir que las criaturas del mundo eran copias imperfectas de modelos de perfección no mundanos, pero lo cierto es que para él, el francés era la máxima expresión de perfección, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, debido su orgullo.

Así pasó un mes. Arthur consiguió arrastrar al pintor a la cotidianidad, haciéndole quedar con el isleño siempre los mismos días, en las mismas horas. Pero Francis consiguió tener derecho a elegir el lugar que irían a ver cada vez. Un día era un jardín antiguo poco frecuentado, otro día era una galería de arte de autores olvidados. También solían pasear por toda la ciudad, descubriendo nuevos sitios y locales que visitar.

Arthur consideraba estas salidas como una forma de escapar de la agobiante realidad, llena de papeles, obligaciones y soledad. De alguna forma pasar tiempo con el francoparlante era agradable, incluso las riñas entre ellos eran entretenidas. Cada pequeña cosa que hiciera con él se convertía en algo especial, aunque fuera ir a recoger papeles, o comprar más cartuchos para la impresora. No eran conocidos, amigos, pareja, no eran nada y lo eran todo. Complementarios, opuestos, necesarios entre sí. Llegó un momento, tras varios meses, en el que cada uno sabía más del otro de lo que lo hacía él mismo. Conocían sus pasiones, debilidades, puntos fuertes, miedos, sueños, manías, simplemente lo sabían todo. Sabían cómo hacerse daño entre ellos, pero también como recomponerse.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta él mismo, Arthur estaba enamorado. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía algo distinto, que corría por sus venas y daba sentido a su existencia, la completaba, la curaba y la dotaba de aquello que más había ansiado durante tanto tiempo. Se encontró pensando en Francis a todas horas, jugando con el móvil con su número marcado. Podía sentir sus pulsaciones cuando éste se acercaba caminando a él, y cuando lo tenía cerca de su cuerpo. Quería hacerle feliz. Quería unirse a él, no como lo había pensado antes, si no como una muestra de amor hacia su persona.

Tomó la decisión de pedirle salir al siguiente día. Más de una vez Francis le había dicho palabras demasiado dulces como para ser dirigidas a un amigo, y aquello era lo que le daba fuerzas. No quería perder el contacto con él ni que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos, pero tenía que intentarlo. Compró otro ramo de rosas rojas, atadas con un lazo azul bastante vistoso y ñoño que seguro que era del agrado del francés, y salió en su encuentro.

Ahí estaba. Tan bello y perfecto como siempre, con esa sonrisa suave y amable. Pero no lo miraba a él. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el hombre que tenía delante. Más alto, muscular y atractivo que Arthur, y con el brazo rodeando la cintura del francés.

A Arthur se le cayó el alma a los pies, junto con las flores.


	4. Capítulo 3

Perdón por el retraso, he andado un poco liada con ciertos temillas, espero que os guste.

Otra recomendación musical, Penélope de Serrat (en realidad cualquier canción de este hombre es recomendable).

* * *

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, como en aquel día, pero de nuevo fue detenido por la misma persona.

-¡Arthur! ¿Adónde vas? –pronunció Francis, y en su rostro se veía genuina preocupación por su amigo-.

-¿Es que no es jodidamente obvio? Te interesa más besuquearte ese capullo que quedar conmigo. Bien, pues, olvídalo todo, olvídame, paso de volver a ver esa cara de rana tan horrible que tienes.

-¿De qué…? Oh. Hablas de él… ¿Acaso estás celoso, chéri? Eso explicaría… todo. ¿Es eso, Arthur?

-¡Por supuesto que no es eso! ¡Y aunque así fuera a ti te debería dar igual, vuelve a comerle los morros a él y punto! Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?-

-¡No te pongas así! ¡Si hubiera sabido que…!

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo las cosas? No, Francis, tú, que presumes de saber todo sobre amor, mírate ahora… no eres capaz de reconocerlo. ¡He perdido mi valioso tiempo contigo, patético intento de donjuán! ¡Hasta nunca!

-Espera… mon ami, si yo hubiera sabido lo que sentías por mí, esto sería distinto… Je-… Yo te quiero, Arthur… Sé que no es la primera vez que lo digo en tu presencia, pero esta vez es distinto… créeme, s'il- por favor…

Arthur miraba al suelo con los puños apretados, dándole la espalda porque sabía que si se giraba se lanzaría a sus brazos y se olvidaría de todo lo anterior. No estaba siendo fácil, no lo era, el olor de Francis no hacía más que distraerle, y su voz hechizarle sin piedad. ¿Cómo creer aquella confesión? Y por otra parte, ¿cómo negarse? Le asustaba la idea de haberse enamorado de alguien tan distinto a él, le asustaba… todo. No sabía que decir, así que se limitó a seguir en la posición inicial, mientras pensaba en algo.

Los ojos de Francis seguían en la nuca de Arthur, y una parte de él empezaba a considerar que quizás no fuera tan buena idea el intentarlo. ¿Y por qué se esforzaba en Arthur, un hombre tan tozudo, cerrado a la innovación, anclado a la rutina? ¿Qué había en él que lo arrastraba cual anzuelo atrae a un pez? ¿Y por qué diablos se había dejado abrazar por el tercer hombre? ¿Tanto necesitaba ser amado por alguien?

-Arthur… dime algo, por favor. Esto… lo de antes, era un error. De verdad. No volverá a pasar. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. ¡Nosotros… nos queremos! ¿Por qué no… intentarlo, al menos?

-¡Porque es una pérdida de tiempo salir contigo!... Pedazo de gilipollas –y con estas palabras, se giró y agarró a Francis por la camisa, antes de besarle con pasión y sumergir a ambos en un perfecto beso francés.

Su primer beso fue lento, suave y apasionado, romántico y lleno de lujuria. Sus cuerpos empezaron a entrelazarse entre sí en una perfecta unión de carne y huesos. Y para ellos el resto del mundo dejó de existir en aquellos momentos. Nada les rodeaba, nada les importaba más que ellos mismos y sus labios, y sus cuerpos, y cada mísera célula de los mismos.

Al cabo de un tiempo lo rompieron suavemente antes de ahogarse en su propio amor. Después de jugar a robar el aliento al otro durante un rato, sólo querían reposar sus músculos y mentes. Ya habría tiempo para más.

Las palabras dulces y las caricias se unieron con las riñas y discusiones, en un casi perfecto balance de pasión, amor, entendimiento y rivalidad. La vanidad y los complejos de superioridad, el romanticismo y los gentiles gestos, todo se entremezcló en una orgía de todo y nada, durante un largo período. Le dedicaron horas y días a crear un muro entre ellos mismos y el resto del mundo, porque ya aquello que no fuera relativo a ellos era innecesario, absurdo. Los días dieron paso a las semanas y estas, oh crueles damas que nos robáis el aliento y la juventud, dieron lugar a los meses. Largos meses de sexo y flores, peleas y lluvia, sol y luna. Destrozaron sus calaveras para comenzar de nuevo, mutaron de piel y se intercambiaron fluidos con la entrega que sólo dos estúpidos tortolitos pueden tener.

Eran conocidos, mejores amigos, amantes, hermanos, rivales, archienemigos, agua y vida. Crearon un puzle con pedacitos del otro, pintaron un cielo sólo para ellos mismos, se dejaron hundir en las vísceras del otro. No existía nada que detuviera su jovialidad y su pasión. O eso era los que ellos creían.

Arthur Kirkland se sentó tras su mesa gris, en su rígida y fría silla. Todo había cambiado a su alrededor en tan solo unos meses. Jamás pensó que una sola persona fuera capaz de arrancar de su pecho toda su dejadez y pesimismo, pero la realidad le había demostrado lo contrario. Y pensar que si aquel día no se hubiera lanzado, jamás hubiera sabido lo que era el verdadero amor. Curioso como una simple y sencilla acción puede cambiar tanto el rumbo de una vida, o de varias, o eso es lo que pensó él entonces.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la tarde el inglés dejó su puesto de trabajo y caminó hasta la casa de su pareja, ahora su segundo hogar y un refugio de su vida inerte. Durante el corto trayecto fantaseó con hacer el amor en el balcón, bajo las estrellas y con la luz de las farolas reflejándose sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, haciéndolos brillar como oro seductor. Ascendió las escaleras subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, con el maletín en una mano y el corazón en la otra. Se sentía tan estúpidamente feliz, tan absolutamente eufórico y extasiado de amor y perfume francés, que todo parecía posible y fácil de realizar. Francis, suspiró mientras sus nudillos rozaban la madera pintada de la puerta. Francis, Francis, Francis, amor mío, canturreó, silbó, maldijo. Y Francis abrió la puerta, y poco después no pudo hacer más, por tener sus labios y cuerpo ocupados con Arthur.

El colchón sostuvo ambos cuerpos mientras se unieron entre sí por enésima vez aquella semana. Ya no eran dos hombres, dos personas con pensamientos, sino cuerpos, animales, almas hambrientas del otro, pelo, carne, hueso; eso eran. Ya sólo quedaban bocas, carne que morder, miembros erectos, piernas como enredaderas. Minutos después, ya sólo restaban los gemidos, suspiros, y fluidos. Poco a poco los corazones volvieron a su ritmo habitual y olvidaron la anterior danza que habían tocado para sus dueños en sus orgasmos.

El isleño abrió sus ojos al mundo y dejó entrar la luz por sus retinas, mientras sus brazos sostenían al otro humano. Porque en el fondo eso era lo que eran, sólo humanos. Su historia no pasó a los anales de la historia, ni se escribió nada sobre ellos, pero no por eso deja de ser valiosa, ni mucho menos. Esta es la historia de cómo el gris se unió al color y dio lugar a muchas cosas bellas.

-¿Estás despierto, chéri? –susurró una voz somnolienta, venciendo al silencio autoimpuesto de Arthur-. Por algún motivo, a pesar de la victoria del amor, él no podía escapar de sí mismo. Y lo peor es que lo sabía.

-Sí, vuelve a dormir, idiota –gruñó el británico con voz grave, mientras sus dedos se enroscaban entre los mechones de pelo de su enamorado-.

En aquellos dos años, muchas cosas habían cambiado y se habían transformado en cosas distintas, pero Arthur seguía estancado, a pesar de sus propios esfuerzos por mejorar. Pero a pesar de la influencia positiva del francés, las raíces eran demasiado profundas. Sentía felicidad a veces, como al subir las escaleras camino de casa de su amante. Pero con el tiempo toda esa euforia se esfumó. No fue culpa de Francis, quien seguía esforzándose por hacer feliz a Arthur, quizás del propio inglés, que volvió a dejarse hundir por el derrotismo. A pesar de que el otro le aseguró de que aquello era pasajero y que ya pasaría, éste no podía creerle.

Su corazón dejó de palpitar, a pesar de los múltiples esfuerzos de Francis por reanimarle. Ni dar paseos, ni visitar lugares exquisitos, ni ver películas antiguas o escuchar música vieja de siglos pasados en un tocadiscos reformado.

Al cabo de mucho tiempo, las proposiciones o ideas dejaron de llegar, y empezaron a abundar los silencios entre ellos. Seguían entendiéndose a la perfección, pero ya no había esfuerzo de ninguna de las dos partes. Y cuando Arthur se empezó a dar cuenta del desmoronamiento y trató de arreglarlo, ya era demasiado tarde.


End file.
